When You Give a Dragon Dinner
by Haruhiryu
Summary: When you give a dragon dinner, she asks if you'd do it again. When you do, she tells you it makes her happy and that she loves you. When you both confess your feelings, she asks if the two of you can marry. When you say yes, she wants to start a family! When you meet your future daughter, all hell breaks loose! When all is calm, she says "I love you," and asks for dinner again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Good morning/afternoon/evening! I am late...Please forgive me...**

 **Here is 7/7's update; a new piece, 4-5 parts long. Each section might be a bit short though... Tomorrow's piece will be the next installation of Happy Birthday. It will be on time!**

 **I wouldn't say this is dedicated to a Guest...but someone made a comment in "T.A.D." about wanting MaMU to marry either Noire, Nah, or Cynthia. I will respond there too, but Guest-san (I'm sure you know who you are), his wife is already decided, I'm sorry to say. In return, this will be a MaMU x 2ndGen fic. I have one more I might want to write, because I like the pairing, but I currently have no story for it. I hope this appeases you a bit.**

 **...I am tired...so I will end it here. I hope you enjoy today's reading. Comments appreciated!**

 **I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Reflet!" Robin yanks open his twin sister's tent flap, revealing her husband, Frederick, sitting at a table with their toddler son, Marc.

"Uncle Robbie!" The boy squeals, flailing to get his attention, but he is soon placated by a biscuit from his father.

"Robin," The knight nods. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

Frederick and Reflet's romance had run for a span of only two months, before they got engaged. Even though amnesiac, like his sister, Robin, like many of the other Shepherds, had thought the romance was a spur of the moment occurrence, which was out of character for both lieutenant and tactician, and that the infatuation would fade in a month. However, even after they waited two months after the war with Gangrel, the two remained madly in love, and they married with his blessing. Of course, he also advised/threatened the knight that if the man did ANYTHING to hurt Reflet, he would become a knight skewer. Still, even when one year, then two years passed, the couple remained completely infatuated with each other, even more so once their son, Marc, was born. At the start of war with Valm, the one year old boy was to be left at the castle; however, even before leaving their continent, the child found a way to stowaway in the Shepherd's supplies. When the boy was found and reunited with his parents, Reflet couldn't bear another separation, using all her will the first time, and so, here they were, with their son, on a war campaign.

By now, the first married couple in the Shepherds shared a tent, so it wasn't surprising to see Frederick here. Of course, to see the knight without his armor was another matter, being that the occurrence was rare, but one could suppose that the man deserved to be comfortable in his home away from home.

"I was looking for Reflet. Is she here?"

"Do you see her?"

"…No," The Shepherd's tactician, now Grand Master, sighed. "Do you know where she might be?"

"She's like a butterfly, flitting here, then there. I'm sure she's somewhere in camp."

"…I see. Thanks." As he turned to leave, the brunet's voice called him back.

"Is something the matter, Robin? If I can't help you, I can at least pass on your message to Reflet, if I see her before you find her."

"...Well, it's a bit embarrassing, but I was hoping she would teach me how to cook…"

"Cook?"

"Yes…"

"Why would you ask Reflet?"

"Well, she is my sister, and I know she's gotten better since we first arrived."

"She's barely at a housewife's level, a little over an intermediate. You think she can help you?"

"Do you have any better suggestions, then!" Oh Naga, did he want to punch this man!

"I can teach you." The knight responds matter-a-factly, passing his boy another biscuit just as the child finishes his first.

"Y-you?"

"Yes, me. Who do you think taught Reflet in the first place?"

"…Is that really alright?"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." The knight reaches for a kerchief, wiping his son's face, even though the boy is yet to finish his cookie and he will no doubt continue with his mess-making. The brunet then takes one of three tea cups, the second closest to him, allowing the boy to drink his fill, then returns the cup to its dish, thus allowing the child to continue his snacking.

"Are you sure?"

The man gives him a blank look. "Robin, we are family now. Not only due to the fact that you're my brother-in-law, but also because we are brothers-in-arms in the Shepherds. Family helps each other, and I am offering you my aid. I won't deny my teaching style is strict, but you will become a decent enough cook if you follow my lead."

"Ah! Thank you. I appreciate it, Frederick."

"One question though, Robin." The knight passes his son a third cookie. "What made you decide to pick up the hobby? You never seemed interested earlier, when I first offered."

"I just felt like it." The platinum laughed. In all honesty, when the knight first offered the lessons, he wanted to stay as far away from them, Frederick and Reflet, because even though, at the time, they weren't anything except comrades, it was obvious that there were something flirty in the air, which created awkward situations for anyone else involved. Of course, Robin couldn't tell the lieutenant that…

"I see. Well, I believe both of us will be busy the rest of today, so how about we have our first lesson tomorrow, a little after lunch?"

"Ah! Yes, I should be free then! Thanks, Frederick!"

"My pleasure, Robin." The knight smiled, and Marc waved, as the Grand Master left the tent.

The brunet sighed, listening to the tactician's footsteps as they walked further away, and watching his boy finish his fifth cookie; for he had eaten two before Robin came. Marc's dinner appetite would probably be ruined…

"More?" The little brown mop of hair looked up at him.

"No more today, Marc."

"B-but…" He gave an adorable puppy dog look, the one that made his mother melt. The knight didn't deny that it fazed him as well, but he was the stricter of the duo, or he had to be in these situations.

"No, Marc. Dinner's in a few hours."

"Mommy!" The boy flailed at his empty suit of armor. There was no response.

"You can come out now, Reflet. Your brother's gone." A head of platinum hair and two brown eyes look over his armor, leading the little one in his arms to screech again. Reflet looks left, then right. When she's convinced, she stands, stretching to get the kinks out of her contorted body.

"Your armor smells Frederick-y and lemony."

"I do need to keep it clean, love." He passes their boy, who snuggles into her bosom. "Although, if it smells like me still, I suppose it needs more cleaning."

The woman shrugs, letting the comment drop. "I guess I didn't need to hide, huh?" She goes over, taking a sip of cold tea from her cup. "Obviously he wasn't calling for another meeting with Chrom."

The knight hums, finally able to eat a biscuit for himself. "You realize, love, if you were called for a meeting, and Chrom asked me to find you, I would know you're hiding places."

"You would dare oust your wife?" She pouted at him, and dear little Marc copied his favorite parent.

"When you're being silly, yes, I would." She hmphs, walking away to their cot. He waits a few minutes before he asks a certain question. He eats another cookie and drinks some tea. When he does turn to her, she's lying on their cot, Marc on her chest. When she catches his eyes, she gives a soft smile, quasi-anger gone. Going over, he sits on the cot's edge, softly brushing her bangs to the side. "Do you know why your brother suddenly has an interest in cooking?"

"I think he's in love."

"Finally blooming, is he?" She smacks him in the gut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Good morning/afternoon/evening! Here is 7/10's update. One third of the month completed! Huzzah! Not sure what tomorrows piece will be.**

 **Just a FYI, "When you give a dragon dinner" will definitely be a total of 5 parts. I'm almost done writing it! ...Although...today's section is kind of short...  
**

 **That's it I think...I hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!**

 **I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.**

* * *

The four, well, technically five, of them stare at the plate. Robin, Marc in Reflet's hold, Frederick, and Chrom; Robin's best friend and the only person, other than Reflet and Frederick, who knew that the tactician was learning to cook. In front of them is a plate of biscuits, shortbread to be exact. Simple, hard to screw up. The knight thought a stew might be a good first cooking attempt, but wasn't really willing to waste the ingredients on the man, so cookies it was.

Robin looked at them, waiting for someone to try his creation. Chrom was the first, smartly putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"W-well?" The platinum wrung the front of the apron he wore, forced on by Frederick, who was forced to do so by his wife.

"Not bad." The Great Lord shrugged taking another cookie. With the positive remark, Reflet and Frederick took a piece too. When they bit into the sweet, it was like biting a salt lick. The platinum forced the rest into her mouth, while her husband did his best not to spit it out.

"How is it?"

"N-not bad for you first attempt, Robin." Reflet smiled, before Frederick could demoralize him.

"Then, they're good enough to give?"

"NO!" The couple shouted simultaneously, shocking the two men.

"I-I'm sorry, Robin. I would suggest you practice a bit more before giving the cookies as a gift. You want them to be perfect, don't you?" The knight grimaced, not used to praising, or at least ignoring, failure.

"You think it's no good, don't you?"

"I never said that, Robin. …It's only, well…"

Without warning, flecks of chewed cookie are spit out, and a wail comes from Reflet, or technically Marc. "Salty!" The child cries, throwing the partially eaten biscuit onto the table, no doubt grabbing it when his mother was preoccupied with watching her husband and brother converse.

"Salty?" The baker took a biscuit, blanching as he swallowed.

"…Did you try it before serving, Robin?"

"N-no…I thought…"

"It's a honest mistake, Robin." His sister smiled at him. "I mean, I must have told you about the breakfast disaster that I had last year on Frederick's birthday." In short, due to dealing with a crying infant Marc, Frederick was served scrambled eggs with shell, burnt bacon, and very dried pancakes. In the end, the man himself had to remake breakfast.

"It's your first time as well; it happens."

With a sigh, the platinum nodded. "I suppose you're right! I guess I have time to try remake it before the dinner cooks come in."

"I'll help you." Frederick stood as well, not only to assist, but also because he didn't want to see the ingredients go to waste again.

As the two men got to work, Reflet shifted the pouting toddler on her lap, looking over to Chrom who must be on his fifth "saltbread." "You don't have to keep eating those, you know."

The lord looked up. "They taste fine to me though." ...Maybe it was best to leave Mr. Eat-the-Orange-Peel off the tasting committee.

ooo

Two days hence, after three more tries; the second with Frederick's help, the third he thought were a little too pale, and the fourth were perfection; the platinum went off to search for her. She wasn't too hard to find; if she wasn't with the future children, or with her mother or father, she was probably out in the woods staring at edibles. As he guessed, she was staring at a berry bush; the very same type that she told him about before.

"There you are!" The girl jumped a little, turning with her hand in a pouch, ready to fight.

"Robin! Don't frighten me like that!" She returned her weapon, looking at the tactician. "Something up?"

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." The platinum gave a nervous laugh. "Actually, if you're up to it, I was wondering if you would try something for me. It's my first attempt at cooking, well, baking to be exact. I was hoping you would give it a taste."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yup! I wouldn't ask if I wasn't!"

"O-ok!" She smiled, taking a shortbread the he offered. He was certain that they were good, or at least as good as a shortbread could be, being that it passed the Marc test. Taking a nibble, the blonde's face glowed, soon pushing the rest of the cookie into her mouth. "Wow! These are amazing! I've never had anything like it!"

"R-really? I'm glad. Do you want some more, I made plenty?"

"I can? Are you certain?" She looked at him wide-eyed. He nodded, giving her the whole kerchief full of cookies. "Are you sure I can have all these?"

"Yup! I made too much actually!"

"Wow, you're amazing, Robin!" She delicately took another cookie, an extremely content smile as she savored it. "You must be a wizard in the kitchen, huh?"

"Not really. I only read a few books and gave it my best go!"

"Even more so, then!" The girl's face glowed again. "Thank you, again!"

"You're very welcome, Nah."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Good morning/afternoon/evening! Here is 7/11's update. I'm hoping I'll finish "Unholy Knight" chapter 3 for tomorrow's update, otherwise, it will be part 4 of "When you give..."**

 **Not much to say today...This has nothing to do with anything, but...Is it hot where you live? ...It's hot here...Hot and muggy...Sorry for the random...just had to say that...**

 **...Either way, I hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!**

 **I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.**

* * *

"This-! This is even better than the soup you made last week, and ten times better than those sandwiches!"

"R-really? Thank you." It had taken Robin two months to get to stew; beginner level stew at that, but it was still an accomplishment! Yes, Frederick still watched his every little move in the kitchen, thanks to his wasteful first attempt. Really, it wasn't a waste, because Chrom ate all the biscuits, but he couldn't call it a success either. He knew his food wasn't great either, compared to Frederick, Reflet, Olivia, Gregor, Sta- …Heck! More than three-fourths of the Shepherds were better than him, but at least his food was on the "edible" level. Maybe Nah had no taste buds, or maybe she was only being nice, but every compliment he received from her made his heart quicken; made him delirious with joy; made him wish to be with her always; made him want to cook for her forever; and made him wish for so much more! …Still, these moments with her, just the two of them like this, they were good enough for him. Truly…

"Robin?" He hummed, cocking his head, giving a smile while he sat across from her. He noticed her stew bowl was empty, placed down beside her. "Why do you do this for me? Isn't this troublesome?"

"Why? …I'm not sure…"

"Robin…You have so much on your plate, so much you and your sister need to do for this army, yet, like clockwork, you're here, or you come find me to try your new creation."

The platinum did his best to keep a smile on his face. Was it staying there? "Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" She caught herself, blushing. "N-no…I-I just want to know why; why are you always so nice to me? I told you Manaketes need much more food to maintain our strength compared to humans, so every little scrap matters, yet to be given this delicious food, by you…I just don't understand."

"I…I only want to see you happy. Each time you smile; each time you praise my work; seeing you gratefully, joyfully eating my food; knowing the type of life you had before meeting the other children; the type of life you were forced to live before meeting us…I only want to give you happiness."

The blonde's face was red, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm happy! Very happy!" She jumped him, squeezing him tightly around his neck. He knew his own face was burning due to the lack of space between them, but he could only reply by rubbing her back, saying,

"I'm glad."

"Robin?" He tilted his head a little, meeting her big violet eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, as well."

"I'm not joking, you know!" She pushes herself away, so she's standing in front of him.

"I'm not either, Nah. I love you, like a man loves a woman."

"Y-you do?" Could her face get even redder?

"I do."

"Robin!" She hugged him again; he could feel her smile against his shirt. "I…I know this is selfish, but will you cook for me always?"

"Always and for- …Well, until I die."

"I'm keeping you to that, mister!" The platinum could only chuckle at her half-serious statement. "Let's get married!"

"Are you fine with waiting until after the war?"

"…Not really," He could feel the pout on her cheeks. "But I guess since you're always busy…I can wait."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead, then her lips.

For a few minutes they stayed like this, in each other's arms, until, "Robin?" The tactician hummed. "Your food tastes really good, you know."

"I'm still a beginner, Nah."

"Well, it's WAY better than anything we eat in the mess tent!"

"Maybe it's because the food I cook for you is filled with my love."

The Manakete giggles at that. "Your love tastes delicious!"

ooo

Maybe it was his luck, maybe her's, but the camp was empty. There was no major battle for the time, and the Shepherds were camped out next to a town, so most people were busy with their own shenanigans. Of course, he was certain that there were at least two people who would still be hard at work, and he knew exactly where they would be; the person he HAD to tell first being that she came running to him when she first got engaged.

"Reflet!" The platinum yanked open the strategy tent, finding Chrom, Reflet, and Frederick looking over a map, while Marc sat in a chair eating bunny shaped apples. "We're getting married!" The "we" was obvious, being that he was holding Nah's hand.

"Congratulations!" Chrom and Reflet said simultaneously. Frederick looked the girl over, letting out a slight, "oh," while Marc sat there quietly, as he always did when food was at hand.

"Oh?" Robin looked at the brunet, who was still looking his fiancée over.

The knight hummed, looking at the platinum, then shrugged. "Congratulations to you and Nah are in order, but I'm only surprised with who you fell in love with."

"Excuse me?" His right hand clenched. Well, it wasn't like he needed Frederick's approval of who to marry!

"Frederick!" Reflet was glaring at him, so the brunet looked over at Robin again.

"I'm sorry, I suppose that came out wrong. I meant nothing against Nah; she's a lovely woman with more sense then some of our other friends from the future. I was only surprise that you would chose Nowi and Vaike's daughter. Nowi won't do much, but after seeing how protective Vaike became after meeting his daughter…well, like I said, I was surprised."

Nowi and Vaike's daughter. The platinum blanched. He totally forgot that she was Nowi and VAIKE's daughter. Nowi could be dealt with, since she might only scare him by saying, "I'm going eat you if you hurt my daughter!" or something to that extent, then she'll be her bubbly self again, but Vaike-! Very similarly to Chrom, when he found out he had a future daughter, he became one of the most protective monsters in the camp! Any boy who looks at his daughter, there goes the Teach; any boy who talks to his daughter, there the Vaike goes running toward them like a mad axman; any boy who touched her, even a tap on the shoulder, there goes another poor soul to the healing tent; and Naga forbid any boy kissing or proposing to her, who knows what would happen!

Nah laughed, ignorant to her platinum's crisis. "Mother and Father would never do anything to Robin! I'll protect him!"

"Oh?" The three observers looked at the pale sheet of a tactician. "Well, good for you, Nah!" Reflet smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law. Of course, the girl would probably only be able to do so much for her dear brother, especially since they wouldn't be in each other's company 24/7. Bathing, in battle, alone with his thoughts; the Teach would figure a time to launch his attack. …The blonde might not be the sharpest axe in the Shepherds, but he had his moments.

"Nah…" The manakete looked at her tactician, a smile on her face. "This…this is another reason we won't be marrying until after the war!" His hands clutched her shoulders, staring her straight in the eyes, fear now evident to the blonde. "I might be able to face an army who over powers the Shepherds ten-to-one; I might be able to deal with a big red lobster man who can knock a man down with only one swing of his axe; but I cannot, nor do I, have the nerves to deal with your Father!"

"Don't worry, Robin, I'll-"

"No! No Vaike! No Vaike time! No nothing!" The platinum shook his head; the Manakete was not going to win this battle.

"Look at what you've done, Frederick! He was so happy until you ruined it!" Reflet softly growled, glaring at her spouse.

"I'm baffled he didn't realize it himself; he is the tactician." The brunet whispered back, watching the squabble between the new lovebirds.

Although Chrom remained quiet through most of this, overall content with watching the scene play out, he finally felt the urge to jump into the conversation, especially with all the nerves fluttering about. "Now, now!" Chrom's voice echoed, making the four others jump. "I'm truly happy for you, Robin and Nah, but Nah, the two of you have a lifetime to spend together, let the man prepare himself before he has to face the Vaike." The cobalt chuckled, being that he made a statement that he never, never in a whole lifetime, thought he would say.

The girl looked at her obviously frightened fiancée, then nodded, "Fine."

"That's good." The lord smiled, turning to look at his friend. "And Robin, I assume you want to keep this quiet for the time being?"

"Ah! Yes, if the rest of you don't mind. At least until I can talk to Nowi and Vaike."

"Of course, it's no trouble." Following Chrom's response, Reflet nodded enthusiastically.

"If that is how you wish to deal with the matter for now." Frederick gave a nod as well.

"Thank you!" He started glowing again, although it slightly faded when he looked at Nah again. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," The blonde sighed. "Obviously you're not ready yet, so I won't force you."

"Thanks…"

Before anymore lovey-doviness could occur, Chrom clapped, returning attention to the lord. "Now that all that is cleared up, maybe the two of you would like to join us! We're debating how we're going to handle our next mission."

"Mission? I didn't know we were planning anything of the sort."

"Well," Reflet turned to her brother, a professional look on her face. "Earlier this morning, Tiki told me of an item called Naga's Tear, supposedly sealed in a temple over here." The woman pointed to a spot on the map. "Since we can use all the help we can get against Walhart, and a group of us will be returning briefly to the continent of Ylisse to deal with Risen and miscellaneous whatnot at the capital, I thought it might be worthwhile to make a detour there."

"Hmm, I see… How many people are we planning to send over?" The platinum walked over to look at the map.

"We were thinking twenty people at most."

"Who would be-?" Stopping in mid-sentence, he about-faced, returning his attention to Nah. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't be ignoring you! D-do you want to stay? To leave? I'm not sure how long this will take."

The blonde giggled. "It's fine, you're in your element, which is mesmerizing in itself. If my staying here isn't too much of a bother, I wouldn't mind listening."

"A-are you sure? It can get pretty boring."

"It's fine; just being near you is enough."

"Please, take a seat, Nah." Reflet smiled, looking briefly up from the map. "There's plenty of room, as you can see." She motioned to the other ten chairs that had no occupants. The Manakete walked over, sitting right next to the little brown eyed boy, whose piercing gaze remained glued on her. For how long he had been staring, she wasn't sure. With that, Reflet returned her attention to the map. "We were thinking of bringing mostly fliers on this journey, and maybe less than a handful of non-fliers. Travel would take too long, otherwise."

"Are we bringing any healers then?"

"Well, Sumia's just completed Dark Flyer, so we'll be…" Feeling a tug on her sleeve, Nah turned to see the toddler looking at her…again? Still? Whichever…

"Bunny?" He reached over, an apple bunny in his hand.

The blonde smiled. "Thank you." She took the offered fruit with one hand, using the other to ruffle his hair. He giggled, turning his attention on his talking Mother and Uncle.

…Robin…This boy's uncle…Her fiancée… One day, she would marry Robin and be this boy's aunt. Then another day, maybe a year, maybe years after they married, she would have a little one of her own. And, when they got older, Marc and her child would play together, because they were cousins, and… And…

Nah felt a few tears fall, so she turned down, hoping no one would notice. Instead, on the table, there was a kerchief. She looked up, noticing Chrom and his tacticians completely enthralled with the map, but the knight with his piercing eyes, her one day brother-in-law, smiled, returning his attention to the map.

…Family… So this is what family is like… She had no parents, both died early on in Grima's attack, and she had no friends until finding the others… Now, here in the past, she had an army of friends, two parents who smothered her with affection, and a man who loved only her. She took the kerchief, dabbing her eyes. She liked having a family; she would kill to protect this family; she would die to protect this family…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Good morning/afternoon/evening! Here is 7/15's update. I'll actually be doing a double update today, for 7/16 too, since I'm not sure if I'll be able to post anything tomorrow... Update will be in "Chopped."  
**

 **I hope you enjoy today's reading. Comments appreciated!**

 **I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.**

 **In response to a Guest-san: I'm not planning to make a lemon of this pairing. I'm not very good with that type of writing (if you look at my other words...I imply, never go into detail). Also...I guess cause it's Nah...it makes it even a little more difficult for me. I may write some stuff later, but it would probably be with a pairing I'm a little more comfortable with. ...My apologies...**

* * *

The small group of Shepherds stood before the temple, a total of thirteen. In truth, on the journey to Ylisse, there were twenty, but the remaining five went with Reflet and Sumia to the capital, which included Cordelia and Miriel, both pregnant; Stahl, Cordelia's panicking husband; Lissa, a pregnant healer; and Lonqu, the healer's husband. It seemed that many of the married couples were becoming too cozy with each other.

The thirteen at the temple were Robin, Grand Master turned Hero; Chrom, Great Lord; Frederick, Great Knight turned Wyvern Lord; Nah, Manakete; Vaike, Warrior turned Hero; Nowi, Manakete; Cherche, Wyvern Lord; Kellam, General; Cynthia, Falcon Knight; Gerome, Wyvern Lord; Severa, Hero; Owain, Swordmaster; and Maribelle, Valkyrie.

Finally, the remaining Shepherds, those left in Valm, were currently being led by Lucina and Laurent, although they weren't really leading. Their situation was more "holding the fort."

"Is everyone prepared?" Chrom stood in front of his little band. "Once we go in, we won't leave until we find Naga's Tear." A shout greeted him in response. "Very well, onward."

Although a temple, yes, it seemed all but abandoned. Strangely, the space inside was high and wide enough to allow the mounted units to enter, albeit in a single file line. Within a minute, the space doubled in size. The further they went, the larger the area became, until they reached an open expanse that looked like a field of glass. The scene would be perfection, if not for the Risen rambling around. No words were needed, being that they already prepared for such a scenario. Everyone split, pairing off as previously planned, the only words spoken were that of the tactician guiding his pieces forward.

ooo

"Chrom!" The cobalt turned, just as he was about to mount his daughter's Pegasus. A bit taken aback, he looked at the platinum questionably, being that Cynthia and he had already been given orders. "We have a problem!" Two Wyvern Lords followed the Hero, Gerome and Frederick.

"What is it?"

"Gerome told me there are two figures over there!" He pointed easterly. "We're not sure if they're armed, but they're definitely not Risen or looters! They could be lost civilians or some such."

"Got it!"

"Wait!" The cobalt looked at him questionably. "We need Cynthia forward as a healer. I want you to go talk to them with Frederick, and deal with them as necessary. I'll continue to move forward, paired with Cynthia, and guide the others. …Don't give me that look! Gerome will be there as well. We'll protect Chrom-Chrom's Pega Pony Princess!" The lord instantly flushed, causing a smirk from the platinum, a giggle from Cynthia, a hidden cough/chuckle from Frederick, and even a slight upturn on Gerome's lips.

"Fine! Go! Let's go Frederick!" Embarrassed and sulking, the cobalt climbed onto Frederick's new Wyvern.

"Very well, milord." The knight bowed, whistling his command. They sped forward, reaching the two figures within a minute. One was standing, while the other seemed injured or asleep. As the Wyvern got closer, landing, the standing brunet, a Cavalier, stood in front of the inj- …no, sleeping girl, using his horse and himself as a barricade to protect her from them.

"Who are you?" The boy's eyes were piercing, reminding the cobalt vaguely of someone.

"I was about to ask the same of you, boy." Frederick got off the mount, soon followed by Chrom. "Why are you here?"

"I…I don't know… Where is here exactly?"

The two men look at each other. "That sounds vaguely familiar. Are you lost?" Chrom stepped forward.

"Stay where you are! Hands and weapons where I can see them!"

"Milord?" The brunet looked questionably at Chrom, ready to charge if his lord gave word.

"Calm yourself, Frederick. The lad's obviously scared."

"Stop whispering to each other!"

"I'm sorry." Chrom smiled, looking back at the Cavalier. "Are you two hurt? Do you need any aid?"

"I…I think I'm fine, but Morgan… I don't know. When I woke up, I found myself here, with a searing headache. After a while it faded, but…"

"I see. Where are you from?"

"…I don't remember."

"Do you know your parent's names?"

"Of course! My Father's name is…" The boy's face scrunched in confusion. "My Father… Why don't I remember him? I can remember Mother clearly, but Father? I'm certain I have a Father. …Yes…definitely. Mother is horrible with the sword and lance, so I must have learned from Father…Right?"

"Morgan, you're friend, she needs help, yes?"

"Y-yes, Mother will be furious if anything happened to her. I'm older by a few years, so I have to protect her."

"Are you and Morgan siblings?"

"No, we're rel- …Why do you keep asking questions?" His eyes looked suspiciously at them.

"I'm only trying to help you two." Chrom replied calmly, doing his best to keep a smile on his face. "Now…I'm sorry, I don't think I caught you're name."

"You never asked."

"May I-"

"No! Enough with your silly questions!" With nary a wasted movement, the boy charged; his brain, no doubt confused and tired, acted on impulse instead.

"Milord!" The knight jumped in front of the cobalt, parrying the Cavalier's lance easily. For the first few seconds, the Wyvern Lord was pushing the boy back, but with no warning, the Cavalier's counter started, keeping the knight busy. This boy was good, keeping him on his toes, on edge, forcing him back. …Was this boy better than him? He had no equal with the lance in the Shepherds, yet, although he was not tiring, the boy had no openings, so he couldn't attack, only parry and counter, and even then, the Cavalier would feint, nicking him.

...Wait…That last move! …No! How could some little vagabond know his family's style…unless-!

However, before the knight could react, it ended, with the boy being rammed to the ground by Chrom. …Was he mistaken? Did the boy really not see Chrom's obvious attack? …Or had he gotten that weak? Frederck's thoughts truly puzzled him. Before either man could get closer, the unconscious, now conscious, girl jumped between them and the Cavalier.

"Leave Big Brother alone!" She wore a white dress with purple embellishments under a very familiar coat.

"Morgan, stand down!" The boy stood, trying to push the girl behind him. "You don't even have a weapon! I can't let you fight!"

"But they were hurting you!"

"…It's my fault. I charged them…"

"You always act rashly!"

"I'm sorry." The youths turn to Chrom. "May we come over now?" The cobalt sheathed Falchion, showing he had no ill intentions.

"Y-yes." The two men started forward. "I'm sorry. I only acted on instinct to protect Morgan."

"No, it's fine. I have my own sister, I can understand the feeling." The cobalt smiled, offering his hand to pull the boy up. Although the brunet looked at it momentarily, he took the help.

"Ah! We're not siblings. She calls me 'Big Brother,' and we're related by blood, but we're cousins, not siblings."

"Oh, well tha-" The cobalt stopped talking, being stopped by the brunet to his left.

"Boy, where did you learn your lance work?"

"…From my Father, I think…" He looked at the blonde, who only gave a shrug.

"I don't know. …A-actually, the only things I remember are you, Father, and Aunty."

The boy hummed. "That's the same as me; only you, Mother, and Uncle."

"Boy," The brunet returned his gaze to Frederick. "How were you able to repel me with ease, but you were effortlessly knocked down by, milord?" The knight motioned to Chrom.

"I-I don't know… Reflexes maybe? Muscle memory? Your moves seem very familiar, like I've seen them a million times before."

The knight suddenly closed the distance, taking the boys jaw in his hands. He could hear the complaints from both Chrom and Morgan, but he had to know. His hair, her eyes, his sharp gaze and bone structure, her soft face and mouth. "…Marc?"

"How did y-?" But the knight tuned out the girl's voice, focus all on the Cavalier. The boy, although stunned by hearing his name from a stranger's lips and the sudden closeness between them, he didn't push the Wyvern Lord away, only stared at him with that baffled, yet curious look that his Mother always had when trying to solve a puzzle. He scrunched his eyes in thought, then pain, falling forward, catching himself on the man's arm.

"F-father?" He looked up again, staring once more. "Ah! Yes, Father! You look so much younger I didn't-" Suddenly, he pushed himself away from the Wyvern Lord. "Oh, Naga! I attacked you! Mother will kill me! W-wait… Where is Mother?" He looked around.

"She's not here, Marc. She's on another mission."

"Mission? But…that doesn't...sound right."

"…I know it's confusing, but please bear with me. This next question may sound stupid, but do you remember anything else?"

"N-no. I only remembered when staring at you, but from that, I recalled that we used to practice a lot when I was younger and you would smile at me like- Oh! Yes, just like that!" The boy was beaming; Frederick didn't realize he was smiling. "...But why is it that I didn't remember you to begin with? Why only after looking at you?"

"I'm not sure Marc. However, I need you to concentrate. Do you remember where you and Morgan came from? Do you remember anything about that?"

"Where me and Morgan… Father! You're making even less sensenow!"

"Neither of you are making any sense!" The two brunets turn to Chrom and Morgan, both with confused looks.

"Milord, this is Marc. My Marc. My and Reflet's son."

"…Wait, seriously?" The cobalt went over, standing eye to eye with the Cavalier. The sharp gaze of the father, the softer features from the mother… "Oh, Naga! You are Marc! Then…" The lord turned to look at the girl. "You're Robin's daughter?"

"Ah! You know Father?"

"Yes, he's a close friend."

"Where is he?"

"He's further up ahead." The cobalt turned, pointing to an empty battlefield. The distant shouts of fighting could still be heard, but it seemed the battle was far from their current position. "Can you two fight?"

"Yep!"

"Hold it, Morgan!" The boy stepped in front of his cousin, looking down at her.

"What!"

"You lost your weapon remember! You dropped it or something, that's why Uncle told you to stay near me!"

A high pitched whine came out of the blonde's mouth. "You're no fun, Marc!"

"Now, now you two." Chrom came forward, stopping the bickering. "We have extra weapons. What do you need? A Sword, a lance, magic?"

"Ah, no…it's not something that easy to attain…"

"…If needed, I can use magic; Father taught me a little…"

"Uncle didn't teach you anything practical, though!"

"Come now." Frederick smiled, ruffling Morgan's hair, leading the girl to giggle. "I think we have the weapon you need. Last I checked, we had plenty in-stock."

"You know what weapon she uses?"

"You should know as well, milord."

"…I should?"

"A Dragonstone."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **...That Fred/Mor fight scene...I just needed to do it...apologies...**

 **...also...Obviously, Morgan isn't wearing Nowi's Manakete outfit. Instead, I decided to go for a look similar to Nah's with the Tactician's cloak for flair! ...Morgan will not wear Nowi's outfit!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Good morning/afternoon/evening! I'm sorry for such a huge delay...I only recently got my computer back from my friend who was fixing it for me. As you can guess, no comp means no writing; as well, no comp means no posting. Until I catch up, or have no more stories to post (no stock), I will post two stories a night.**

 **Here is the belated 7/18's update. The belated 7/19 update will be another chapter of "Chopped."**

 **I hope you enjoy today's reading. Comments appreciated!**

 **I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.**

* * *

The battle was said and done, after about an hour of fighting. They had finally attained Naga's Tear, which would truly be useful in the battle against Walhart! Yet, strangely, Chrom and Frederick never returned. Was he mistaken sending those two over? But they were some of the strongest Shepherds, and Frederick, wary as ever, would never let down his guard, even against children, especially with Chrom at his side, so…

"Robin!" The tactician looked up, seeing Frederick's Wyvern slowly lowering, and but only a few paces behind, a Cavalier kept pace. As soon as knight and Exalt landed, Chrom's calm demeanor turned to panic. "Robin! Behind you!" The platinum turned, seeing a Risen Griffon Rider charging; it seemed they missed a few. With no time to dodge, he could only swear, preparing himself to take, or possibly deflect, the hit. However, the pain never came. Instead, a purple dragon appeared, blocking the attack, blasting the Risen away with a breath. The tactician looked across the stunned faces of the Shepherds. Tiki remained in Valm, Nah was near Cynthia and Gerome, and Nowi was with Vaike, so who was-?

"Father!" The dragon, turned child, embraced him; the extra weight making him fall.

"F-father?!"

ooo

Getting out of the temple was easy enough, but keeping Vaike away from Robin was the hard part. Cherche Nah, and Nowi were in back, keeping the Hero far from Robin who was in front with Frederick, Chrom, and the two children, trying to explain the situation. Besides the little that the two remembered, everything else was non-existent. What they're future was like, where they lived, nothing but the random bits of memory about either Robin, Reflet, or each other. At the very least, it didn't sound like they came from Lucina's timeline.

Reaching the entrance, there would be very little, if anything, they could do against Vaike's wrath. And so, as expected, as soon as the Teach got into the sun, he shook off his holders, charging at the tactician.

"You wife stealing bastard!" …Wife…Guess he still didn't know…

"Calm down, Vaike!" Chrom stood in his way, Morgan clinging to her father.

"Calm d-! How in Naga's name can the Vaike do that with that Son of a Griffon standing right there!"

"Vaike!"

"Father!"

"Do you not have faith in your wife? Nowi would never cheat on you."

"The Vaike has plenty of faith in Nowi, but in Robin? Hell no!" The blond shoved past Chrom, continuing his assault. "Not even a grain of salt of trust no more!"

"Vaike!"

Robin didn't even try to defend himself. He knew Vaike's anger was for the wrong reason, but he was certain he deserved the punishment, for being in love with the man's daughter. Just as Vaike was about to connect the punch, the tactician was shoved to the side by his daughter, falling to the ground.

"Leave my father alone, you big bully!" Caught by surprise, the blonde tried to avoid the girl, but the speed, momentum, and sudden change kept him from doing so, hitting the girl square in the jaw.

"Vaike!" Several screamed, but the tactician could only hear himself shout his daughter's name.

"…Ogre's teeth…" The blond tottered back. Standing as fast as he could to get to the still standing Morgan, the platinum realized Vaike didn't fall back because of surprise from hitting a child. No, it was because of the impact the child made to his unblocked side.

"Morgan! Are you hurt?" The platinum got to the girl's side at the same time as Marc. Both, well everyone who was looking, could see the girl was in a fighting stance, having braced for the attack.

"I'm fine, Daddy." She giggled, spitting out the blood. "Daddy's little girl is as tough as nails! A-are you hurt though? Did that bully hurt you? Did I hurt you when pushing you out of the way?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you…" He gently took the girl's chin, looking at the bruise that was already forming on her delicate face.

"Now, now you two. I think we should all stop fighting." Frederick was holding Vaike back, being that the man was reoriented, trying to make a move at Robin again. "You don't want Grandfather to break his back."

"Frederick!"

"If you won't say anything to them, I will." Obviously, by the look on Vaike's face, the Hero still didn't get it, but most of the other Shepherds were looking at Nah, Morgan, Robin, or switching between all three.

"Nowi's a Grandmama!" Nowi's outburst started time again. Nowi tackled the injured Morgan; giving the girl a bear hug; Owain, Severa, and Cynthia went over to Nah, having a whispered conversation while Gerome stared on; Maribelle went over to the stunned blonde girl, being held up by Marc, but kept down by Nowi; Vaike was still been kept in place by Frederick while Chrom stared on, waiting to see how the story would play out; Robin was in his own world, trying to prepare himself for the inevitable; and Kellam and Cherche stood to the side murmuring.

After a minute, Robin finally composed himself. Taking a few steps forward, he stood feet from Nah's father. "Vaike." The little gathering quieted, all eyes on Vaike and Robin. "I would like to ask for your daughter, Nah's, hand in marriage. I care for her, I love her, like I do no one else. She is the most important woman to me and I want to make her happy for the rest of my days. Although she accepted my proposal, I would like to properly ask if you will allow me the honor to marry her?"

Silence was the answer as the Vaike remained there stunned. When he finally broke his stupor, he looked to Robin, Nah, then Morgan, finally returning his eyes to Robin. "Robin…" The blond's calm body started thrashing at the platinum, trying to grab the tactician's neck. "Not in a hundred, no, a million years will I allow you to marry my darling Nah, you Pegasus dung bastard!"

"Vaike!"

"Father!" Wife and daughter ran to the struggling man. "Robin's a wonderful, kind man! I love him!"

"Vaike, Robin loves our Nah! He's a really, really, really, good person! Nah and Robin deserve to be happy!"

"Our Nah is too good for him, Nowi! Letting him marry Nah is worse than him stealing you away!"

"Father!"

As the little Manakete-human family bickered, Chrom went over to Robin, patting him on the shoulder. "You alright?"

A sigh escaped the tactician's lips. "…That went better than I expected."

ooo

Taking over a week, things finally settled down. Although Vaike still hadn't given Robin his consent, Nowi was bouncing for joy. The blond, who had taken up stalking him, finally stopped, which was definitely a plus. Now, a few days before they would leave back to Valm, Robin and Nah sat together at a quiet fire, far from the noise of Owain and Cynthia's Justice Cabal, which quickly integrated Marc and Morgan.

"…It was will be okay, Robin. Father will accept you one of these days."

"Yes, hopefully before I'm an old man."

"That doesn't matter! I'll still love you no matter how wrinkly you are!"

"Yes, well, I would like to have Morgan before I lose all my youthful energy."

"You perv!" She punched him in the arm.

The platinum chuckled. "I think you're the perverted one, Nah. I only meant that I hope I'm still young enough to have the energy to chase our daughter around. Look at her, fifteen or sixteen, and she still has that much vitality! Think of all the trouble she's going to cause us at two or three."

The Manakete bit her lip. "Gods, you're right!"

He laughed, "Well, it's still a long time away. And, well, we'll have each other when that time comes." She smiles in response.

Sitting there silently, hand-in-hand, leaning into each other, Nah looks up at him. "Robin?" The tactician hums. "Will you make me dinner again?"

"As many times as you want, Nah."

"Tomorrow maybe?"

"That sounds nice. Maybe we can make it a family thing? We can go into town with Morgan tomorrow and pick up the ingredients."

"Mmm…That would be lovely."

"Ah! …But I would have to get permission from Frederick to use the cooking tent…"

"Permission?"

"…Long story…"

"I have time."

"…Later, when I'm not as embarrassed about the circumstances."

The Manakete sighs. "…I guess I can wait."

"Thank you."

"But I will get the answer out of you one day!" The man chuckles, squeezing his fiancée's hand. "Robin?" After a few more cozy minutes, the blonde speaks again; her love responds once more with a hum. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nah. Now until forever."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I had plans on bringing it up in the writing, but it didn't fit into the finished product... If you hadn't guessed, Morgan used counter, which was passed down by Nah, from Vaike. I'm guessing Robin passed down Ignis or something. ...That last part doesn't really matter though...**

 **...Also...not really sure how stealing your daughter is worse than stealing your wife...I guess it's a Vaike thing?**


End file.
